Call Your Name
by Red-Yellow Scissors
Summary: Aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu, dan kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama, tetapi mengapa saat aku sedang bahagianya denganmu, kau memilih untuk pergi meninggalkanku? /nggak bisa bikin summary/ pairing : Sasori x Deidara, warning : OOC, typo, shounen-ai, dan hal nista lainnya, jangan dibaca jika dirasa kurang menarik [Special for ELFL-Event : DEAR, tema : Death]


Aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu, dan kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama. Tetapi mengapa saat aku sedang bahagianya denganmu, kau memilih pergi meninggalkanku? /nggak bisa bikin summary X_X/

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasori & Deidara

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Setting : semi-canon

Special for ELFL-Event : DEAR

Tema : Death

Warning : OOC, typo, alur kemana-mana, nggak nyambung, susah dimengerti(?) dan hal-hal nista lainnya.

Terinspirasi dari lagu Call Your Name, tetapi jalan cerita diubah-ubah sesuai kehendak dan kemampuan saya(?)

Silahkan tekan tombol back jika dirasa kurang menarik.

Selamat membaca ^^

**Sasori's POV**

Gersang, penuh dengan darah...

Hanya dua kiasan itu yang pantas untuk menggambarkan tempat yang mencekam ini. Aku terus berjalan menelusuri tempat yang memang kubuat seperti ini, bukan tanpa alasan, melainkan ini adalah misi yang harus dijalankan olehku sendiri. Menghancurkan desa ini. Kejam memang, tetapi itulah tugasku sebagai ninja buronan kelas S, yang tergabung dalam sebuah organisasi yang tak kalah kejam, Akatsuki. Aku memiliki alasan tersendiri bergabung dengan organisasi paling berbahaya di dunia Shinobi ini.

Aku terus berjalan, menyusuri tanah gersang dan penuh bercak darah ini, melihat sekelilingku. Rumah-rumah yang kuhancurkan telah rata dengan tanah. Kecuali sebuah tembok yang masih berdiri kokoh setengahnya, yang terpasang sebuah foto seorang perempuan, dan seseorang lagi berambut pirang panjang sedang menangis di depan foto itu. Aku menghentikan acara menikmati hasil kerjaku untuk melihat pemuda itu sebentar dalam kejauhan.

"Kuro-chan... hiks... hiks..." pemuda pirang itu menangisi orang yang ada di dalam foto itu.

Aku terdiam memandang pemuda itu, lalu ingatan yang ingin aku lupakan kembali lagi, saat aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Saat itu aku sangat marah dengan nenekku yang telah membohongiku. Dan aku nekat kabur dari rumah, lalu bergabung dengan Akatsuki.

'Ck, kenapa harus terulang kembali ingatan ini..' batinku kesal. Tanpa kusangka pemuda itu didatangi oleh seseorang yang sudah tidak asing untukku, yang juga anggota Akatsuki sepertiku, terlihat dari jubahnya. Seseorang yang terkenal karena kemampuan mata istimewanya.

Aku hanya memandangnya dari jauh, sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. Pemuda pirang itu tampak menghapus air matanya, lalu memandang Itachi, orang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tetapi seketika itu juga dirinya tidak sadarkan diri, dan Itachi membawanya pergi dengan jurus teleport.

'Apa yang dia rencanakan?' aku pun meninggalkan tempat mencekam ini, pergi ke markasku secepatnya.

*****Skiptime*****

Kini aku sedang terpaku melihat seseorang yang sangat kukenal berada di depanku, terlelap. Pemuda pirang yang menangis di depan sebuah foto yang usang. Pemuda yang aku hancurkan desanya. Kini dia tidur bersandar di dinding goa, dikelilingi oleh semua anggota Akatsuki, termasuk aku. Pemuda pirang itu mulai membuka perlahan matanya, lalu melihat sekeliling bingung.

"Aku... dimana...?" sepertinya dirinya masih berusaha mengingat apa yang baru saja dia alami.

"Kau berada di markas kami, Akatsuki. Kini kau telah resmi menjadi anggota Akatsuki yang baru. Dan kau akan menggantikan posisi anggota yang dulu menjadi partner dari Sasori." Aku sedikit tersentak ketika Pein, pemimpin Akatsuki menyebut namaku.

"Sasori, apakah kau bersedia membimbingnya dan melindunginya sebagai anggota Akatsuki?" Pein bertanya kepadaku.

"Hn." jawabku datar.

"Baiklah, semuanya telah selesai. Kau boleh berdiri lalu beristirahat di kamar Sasori. Sasori, kau antar dia ke kamarmu." Pein membubarkan semua anggota organisasi pimpinannya ini. Dan tentu saja aku harus mengantar pemuda pirang yang tampak kebingungan ini ke kamarku.

"Ikuti aku." dan dirinya pun mengikutiku dari belakang.

*****Skiptime*****

"S-S-Sa-Sa-Sas-Sass–"

"Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa." jawabku datar yang kini sedang duduk bersandar di kasurku, dengan partner baruku yang berada di kasur sebelahku.

"Aaaa... Saass... Ah! Sasori no Danna, namaku Deidara! Mohon bimbingannya, un." partner pirangku yang kuketahui bernama Deidara ini sudah menemukan panggilan yang sepertinya pas untukku.

"Hn." aku menjawab malas.

"Oh ya, menurut Danna, seni itu apa, un?" Deidara menanyakanku tentang hal yang sangat kukenal.

"Keindahan abadi." jawabku sedikit mantap. Tetapi reaksi Deidara berubah seketika.

"Baiklah jika Danna menganggap seni itu abadi, tetapi bagiku.. seni.. adalah ledakan, un!" Deidara yang tadinya hanya murung tiba-tiba langsung bersemangat karena prinsip seninya yang menurutku tidak sesuai.

"Seni itu keindahan abadi." aku menentang jawabannya.

"Ah, tidak tidak! Seni itu ledakan, un!" Deidara semakin menantangku.

"Keindahan abadi." aku membalas datar.

"Ledakan!" Deidara tidak mau kalah denganku.

"Keindahan abadi."

"Ledakan, un!"

"Keindahan abadi."

"Ledakan, un!"

Entah mengapa, aku merasa senang saat ku berdebat dengannya, meskipun dirinya sedikit menyebalkan. Senyumannya selalu berputar di otakku.

Dan aku merasa berharap bisa bersamanya sampai hari terakhirku hidup nanti...

*****Skiptime*****

**Normal POV**

Dua minggu berlalu, Deidara mulai terbiasa dengan lingkungan barunya di Akatsuki. Dan tentu saja partnernya yang sangat dia hormati. Kini dirinya dan Sasori sedang berada di sebuah tempat yang hanya Sasori yang mengetahuinya, tempat dimana terdapat banyak kugutsu yang digantung di dinding. Bagi orang awam, tempat ini seperti rumah hantu yang dipenuhi dengan boneka-boneka yang menyeramkan, tetapi tentu saja tidak bagi Sasori dan Deidara.

"Danna.."

"Hm?"

"Aaaa... etto... sebenarnya..." Deidara menggaruk kepalanya.

"Cepat katakan, aku tidak suka menunggu." jawab Sasori tanpa menoleh dari kugutsu buatannya yang digantungkan di dinding.

"Aku ragu tentang ini..." Deidara memulai pembicaraannya.

Tetapi rasa kesabaran Sasori terlalu cepat habis, dan dirinya beranjak keluar dari ruangan khususnya, tempatnya menyimpan kugutsu-kugutsu yang telah dibuat, juga sebagai tempatnya membuat kugutsu baru, dari kayu maupun dari tubuh manusia. Tetapi sebelum itu, Deidara mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat ingin Sasori katakan padanya selama ini, selama dia menjadi partnernya.

"Aaaa– Danna, aku menyukaimu un!"

Sasori terpaku di ambang pintu.

"Eh? Aku salah ya, un?"

Sasori masih diam.

"Aaaa... sebenarnya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Danna, aku sudah suka denganmu, un."

"Aku mengagumi Danna. Sasori no Danna adalah seorang yang hebat, un. Selain itu..." wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Entah mengapa a-aku memiliki p-perasaan lain kepada Danna. D-dan perasaanku ini s-sudah tidak bisa kutahan lagi, un."

"Ah, intinya aku s-suka Sasori no Danna, un! A-aku.. aku akan m-memberikan s-semua cintaku padamu, D-danna." Deidara membalikkan badannya, menghindari Sasori yang entah akan bereaksi apa.

'Baka! Mengapa aku mengatakannya!?' Deidara merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tetapi sebuah jawaban dia temukan begitu dirinya berbalik untuk melihat Sasori, yang ternyata...

...sudah mengunci bibirnya dengan bibir Sasori.

Deidara membulatkan matanya, kaget dengan apa yang didapatnya. Sebuah kecupan singkat namun manis dari Sasori. Deidara sudah kelelahan untuk membuat wajahnya memerah kembali untuk kedua kalinya.

"D-danna!?"

"Tidak suka?" Sasori bertanya dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Uhm... bukan begitu.. tetapi.. aku hanya kaget jika Danna.. bisa melakukan itu..." Deidara kini menautkan jari telunjuknya, ekpresinya sangat menggemaskan saat itu.

"Kau mau lagi?" Sasori sudah memasang seringai kecilnya, yang sontak membuat Deidara tidak bisa menahan malunya lagi.

"DANNAAAAA!"

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan indahnya untuk Sasori, juga Deidara.

*****Skiptime*****

**Sasori POV**

Ternyata, tanpa harus berusaha lebih keras, aku sudah mendapat yang kuinginkan.

Deidara, seseorang yang desanya telah kuhancurkan, kini akan selalu berada disampingku untuk selamanya.

Meskipun kejadian sebulan lalu amat meremukkan hatinya, tetapi apa boleh buat, itu sudah terjadi.

Meskipun kini dirinya adalah seseorang yang sama denganku, dia tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Aku bahagia, sudah menemukanmu.

Kau adalah kekuatanku untuk hidup.

"Danna?" Aku bangun dari lamunanku ketika Deidara tiba-tiba memanggilku.

"Hm?" Aku menatap mata aquamarinenya yang lebih indah saat diterpa sinar mentari yang sedang membanamkan diri.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu bersama, dimanapun dan kapanpun. Kita akan memimpikan hidup yang baru, dan di tempat yang penuh kedamaian, un. Dan..."

"...meskipun suatu saat nanti diantara kita harus ada yang mati, kita tidak boleh bersedih, un..."

"Janji, un?" Deidara mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, bermaksud menyuruhku untuk berjanji dengan menautkannya.

"Tentu saja." Aku pun menautkan jari kelingkingku dengan jari Deidara.

Matahari semakin menyembinyikan dirinya, digantikan oleh dewi malam yang menyinari langit malam dengan sinar redup namun indahnya.

Keesokan harinya...

"Danna.."

"Kau pasti masih trauma atas kejadian sebulan yang lalu." Aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang dirinya pikirkan sekarang.

Kini kami harus kembali menghancurkan desanya, seperti yang kulakukan dulu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Pein kembali menyuruhku menghancurkan desa yang dulu ditinggali oleh Deidara ini. Memang, misi akan lebih mudah karena aku tidak sendirian, tetapi aku merasa kasihan dengan Deidara, apa yang dia lihat sebulan lalu akan terjadi lagi. Jalanan yang kini sedikit lembab ini berbeda dengan dulu yang gersang. Kami sudah sepakat untuk jalan kaki, dan menyamar sebagai warga biasa, agar tidak dicurigai.

"Selamat datang kembali ke desamu." Aku sedikit takjub dengan perkembangan desa ini yang sangat pesat. Begitu pula dengan Deidara.

"Ini.. desaku..?" Kami melangkah masuk dengan biasa saja, agar penduduk sekitar tidak curiga.

"Danna.. ikuti aku, un..." Deidara tiba-tiba menarik lenganku, yang sontak membuatku harus berlari mengikutinya.

"Rumahku... dimana rumahku..." Deidara bertanya pelan dalam larinya.

Aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya yang sedikit serak. Suara yang menandakan ketakutan.

'Kenapa dengannya?' tanyaku dalam hati. Selama sebulan setelah kejadian lalu, aku tak pernah mendengar suara itu lagi. Deidara masih membaaku lari,sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah bangunan yang runtuh sebagian, masih seperti sebulan lalu. Deidara melepas tanganku perlahan, menuju rumah yang sebagian rata dengan tanah itu.

"Rumahku... hiks...hiks..." Deidara jatuh berlutut di depan rumah itu, menangis. Bahunya bergetar, dan aku tidak mungkin menahannya mengeluarkan kesedihannya yang selama ini dia pendam. Aku hanya terdiam di belakangnya, meskipun hati ini sakit.

"Aku mengerti.." Aku berkata pelan. Deidara masih menangis di depanku, menghadap rumahnya. Tetapi...

"Deidara awas!" hampir saja Deidara akan tertusuk sebuah kunai yang entah dari mana, jika saja aku tidak melihat kunai itu dan melindungi Deidara dengan kugutsu yang sudah kubawa dari markas. Deidara terkejut dan menghentikan tangisannya, teringat kembali dengan misinya.

"Ah! Aku lupa, un!" Deidara langsung bangkit, lalu mempersiapkan bom tanah liatnya. Tetapi sayangnya...

"Aaaakh!" Deidara tertusuk oleh kunai yang entah dari mana. Dirinya kembali jatuh meringkuk di tanah, memegangi kaki kanannya.

"Deidara!" Aku sudah tidak memikirkan siapa yang menyerang kami. Aku segera menghampirinya, lalu memeriksa kakinya yang masih tertancap kunai.

"Bertahanlah.." Aku berusaha melepas kunai yang tertancap itu sepelan mungkin, agar Deidara tidak merasa kesakitan. Tetapi keadaan Deidara justru semakin buruk.

"Danna... biarkan aku... yang menyelesaikan misi ini..." Deidara berkata pelan kepadaku.

"Kita harus kembali–"

"Tidak, biarkan aku... yang menghancurkan desa ini, un..."

"Tetapi keadaanmu semakin–"

"Biarkan misi ini... menjadi misi terakhirku, un..."

"Bodoh, apa kau lupa dengan janji kita!?"

"Justru itu... aku ingin Danna tidak melupakanku... meskipun aku mati... dan jangan menyusulku... aku ingin... danna hidup dengan tenang... di dunia ini, un..."

"Kau..." tak terasa air mataku mengalir.

"Hei, jangan menangis Danna... aku akan bahagia di sana... jika Danna juga bahagia di sini, un..."

"Sekarang, pergilah dari desa ini... sejauh mungkin, un..."

"Tetapi– Konan? Apa yang kau–" tiba-tiba saja Konan datang dan menarikku pergi dari Deidara. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri, namun perempuan kertas ini mencengkram tanganku kuat, dan terus berlari semakin jauh.

**Normal POV**

Deidara bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu merobek bajunya, memperlihatkan mulut besar yang terkunci di dada sebelah kirinya.

"Sampai jumpa, Danna un..." Deidara merobek benang yang menjahit mulut di dadanya itu, membuat mulut yang tadi terkunci menjadi terbuka. Deidara segera memasukkan tanah liat persediaannya ke dalam mulut itu, dan mulut itu mengunyahnya, dan membuat tubuh Deidara menjadi transparan. Hanya rambut, mata, dan mulut besar itu yang masih terlihat. Perlahan tubuhnya membesar, dan memancarkan cahaya putih di seluruh tubuhnya. Cahaya itu sampai ke indra penglihatan Konan dan Sasori yang sudah berhenti di suatu tempat yang sepertinya cukup jauh untuk berlindung.

"Hei Konan, mengapa kau membawaku pergi dari Deidara? Dia masih di sana!" baru kali ini Sasori memperlihatkan wajah ketakutannya.

"Percuma jika kau menolong Deidara. Dia terkena kunai beracun yang sangat mematikan. Meskipun kau membawanya kembali ke markas cepat-cepat, dia tidak akan tertolong."

"Deidara sudah mengetahuinya jika kunai itu beracun, dan hidupnya hanya beberapa puluh menit lagi. Dia memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan mulut di dadanya untuk meledakkan dirinya dan menghancurkan desa itu. Itu sudah keputusannya." Konan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sasori. Sasori hanya terpaku, mengetahui partner kesayangannya akan meninggalkan dirinya.

"Mengapa... kau bisa mengetahuinya..?" Sasori bertanya dalam lamunannya terhadap cahaya putih yang menyilaukan itu.

"Pein memberitahuku, dan menyuruhku untuk mengikuti kalian." jawab Konan singkat.

"Aku juga sedih harus kehilangannya, dia masih terlalu muda untuk menerima kematiannya." mata Konan berkaca-kaca.

"Deidara..." Sasori kembali menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu.." ucap Sasori pelan yang ternyata juga diucapkan Deidara di kejauhan sana.

Dan ledakan dahsyat itu terjadi, meluluh lantahkan desa itu.

"DEIDARAAAA!" Sasori berteriak memanggil partnernya yang telah menjadi abu di kejauhan sana. Konan memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Sasori. Sasori jatuh berlutut, menangis sekencang-kencangnya di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Angin yang berhembus cukup kuat dari ledakan itu tidak menggoyahkan Sasori.

"Hiks... DEIDARAAA!" Sasori masih menangis di padang rumput sepi itu.

"Mengapa.. harus secepat ini.. aku kehilanganmu?" Tanyanya pelan pada angin yang berhembus pelan.

**Sasori POV**

Aku menangis..

Kehilanganmu..

Aku tidak lagi mempunyai kekuatan..

Yang selalu ada di sampingku untuk selamanya...

Dimana kau..

Aku tidak mendapat kekuatan lagi..

Aku berdiri sendiri, tanpa kau..

Memanggil namamu sekerasnya...

"DEIDARAAAAA!"

*****The end*****

Akhirnya fic gaje ini selesai. Hehe, maaf ya, jika tidak sesuai harapan dan keinginan readers sekalian. /pundung/

Saya masih baru di sini, dan saya juga selalu berusaha menjadi lebih baik lagi. Jadi mohon bantuannya!

Terima kasih sekali buat readers yang mau membaca fic –yah beginilah– ini, dan tentu saja saya lebih berterima kasih buat readers yang mau memberikan review, kritik, dan saran. Tetapi tidak untuk flame.

Mungkin saya akan jarang nulis fic, karena sudah mendekati UN.

Sekali lagi.. terima kasih yaa!

Note : lagu Call Your Name adalah salah satu OST. Shingeki no Kyojin


End file.
